Brahms
Brahms is a major character from the Valkyrie Profile series. He is a minor antagonist and supporting character in Valkyrie Profile, and a supporting character in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is the Lord of the Undead, and his power is said to rival that of Odin. He is a Pugilist. Personality Brahms is an enigmatic character. Although he appears to be an enemy at first, he is actually willing to help whoever stands against Odin, be they humans or Valkyries. Despite the fact that he is undead, he is sympathetic to the plight of humans, who are exploited by Odin for his own ends. He is an honourable man, respectful of his enemies and loyal to Silmeria, who has protected him from Odin's wrath and whom he protects in turn. Background/Storyline ''Valkyrie Profile'' Chapter 3-8 Brahms Castle appears in Chapter 3, and Lenneth may explore it whenever she wishes. If she makes it all the way to the throne room before the castle vanishes at sunrise, she may encounter Brahms, sitting on his throne with a crystallized Silmeria floating above him,1 apparently his captive. Brahms addresses her, wondering whether she remembers anything and urging her to reconsider her actions, saying that Odin manipulates her like a puppet. At this point she may choose to battle him, or stand down, in which case he will tell her that she is too weak to face him and disappear along with his castle. 1 This is only visible in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth, or if the player choose to fight him. Ending A If Ending A is triggered, Lenneth ends up unlocking the memories of her life as Platina by visiting the Weeping Lily Meadow after Lucian's death at Loki's hands. Realizing that the seal on her memories is broken, Odin triggers the Sovereign's Rite, and Hrist takes over as the active Valkyrie. She attempts to coerce Arngrim and Mystina, two Einherjar that Lenneth was not allowed to send to Asgard, to help her rescue Silmeria from Brahms, but they refuse, despite the fact that she says that Arngrim has fought Brahms in the past - as a previous incarnation of himself - alongside her. She attempts to kill them, but Lenneth, now only a soul, interposes herself to protect them, and Hrist leaves on her own. Left to their own devices and joined by Lezard, Mystina and Arngrim manage to preserve Lenneth's soul and temporarily store it into a homunculus, which Lezard has created. They then pursue Hrist to Brahms' castle, where they find her in the throne room. When Brahms hears their explanation, he says that, although he is fated to battle Hrist, she is too weak in her newly awakened state, and it would be disrespectful of her to face him in such circumstances. He then helps Lezard, Arngrim and Mystina to expel Hrist from the Valkyrie's body. Before they leave, he asks Arngrim whether he has any questions, but the latter answers that any information he may give him pertains to one of his previous incarnations, and therefore does not concern him. He lets the party leave to bring Lenneth back and does not interfere in the struggle against Loki. However, once Lenneth recreates the world after Ragnarok, he appears to be planning something involving Silmeria. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' It appears that Brahms was once human, but was made an Einherjar against his will, and rebelled against Odin by becoming undead. He is notably responsible for the death of Falx, one of Silmeria's Einherjar, who attempted to confront him after his parents were killed by undead. However, Brahms and Silmeria eventually came to join forces under unspecified circumstances, hundreds of years prior to the events of Valkyrie Profile, as she came to realize the full extent of Odin's tyrannical rule. Brahms eventually challenged Odin and was seriously injured, prompting Silmeria to shelter him within another of her Einherjar, Dylan, a former knight of Dipan. This led Odin to punish her by triggering the Sovereign's Rite and putting her to sleep within Alicia, the princess of Dipan at the time. However, the Rite malfunctioned, and Silmeria remained awake, along with all her Einherjar. Chapter 1-2 Silmeria materializes Dylan on her way through the Royal Underground Path, as Alicia and Rufus attempt to reach Dipan to investigate the rumours of King Barbarossa opposing the gods. Although Brahms' presence is not acknowledged, there are several hints throughout the game that suggest that Dylan is no ordinary Einherjar. Unlike the rest of Silmeria's Einherjar, whose souls have partially deteriorated from her incomplete transmigration, Dylan's soul has remained strong, and he is able to stay materialized at all times. In Chapter 2, he first shows that he is able to communicate with the undead, when a monster encountered in the Three Mages' laboratory in Dipan talks to him. In Chapter 3, he declines having his mind read by Silmeria, when the occasion presents itself, and later induces a vampire to flee in the Crawsus Forest Ruins. In Chapter 4, his presence causes Dallas to flee after his transformation. Chapter 4 Brahms first manifests himself during the Sovereign's Rite in Dipan. Hrist has forcibly made a previous incarnation of Arngrim into an Einherjar and claimed the Dragon Orb by disguising herself and following Silmeria. She attacks Dipan and, with a resigned Arngrim's help, executes the King, despite Alicia's efforts to intervene. She allows the party some time to leave, but after Alicia learns that her mother has killed herself out of grief, she attacks the Valkyrie. During the commotion of battle, Walther and Gyne, the two eldest of Dipan's Three Mages who have become undead to free themselves from the gods, cast the Sovereign's Rite to attempt to capture both Silmeria and Hrist for their own ends. Seeing Silmeria in danger, Dylan releases Brahms. Freya, who has been aware of his presence for some time, as was apparent during the encounter with the vampire in the Crawsus Forest Ruins, appears to try to capture him. Odin intends to use his soul as a substitute for the Dragon Orb to stabilize Midgard, since he intends to claim the Orb for himself. Originally, Silmeria, noticing Freya, was supposed to push Brahms out of her line of fire and become crystallized in his stead, creating the situation we see in Valkyrie Profile. He would then escape with her to his castle and keep her there for protection. However, Lezard, who has travelled back in time after Ragnarok as part of an elaborate scheme to entrap Lenneth, and has been travelling with the party under the guise of an apprentice of the Three Mages, uses this opportunity to kidnap Silmeria himself. He thus alters the course of events and creates a temporal paradox, hoping that the disturbance it causes will prompt Lenneth to come looking for him. Silmeria is thus unable to push Brahms out of Freya's way. Freya crystallizes him and brings him to Asgard. Chapter 5 Odin stores Brahms' crystal at the Water Mirror alongside the Dragon Orb, as he appears to have changed his mind about stabilizing Midgard. Alicia and Rufus, who, after many mishaps, have travelled to Asgard, confront Odin at the top of Yggdrasil, only to have Lezard intervene and capture both Odin's soul and Gungnir. They then proceeed to the Hall of Valhalla in search of the Orb and find Arngrim, who is deeply repentant for his involvement in Dipan. Alicia forgives him and allows him to join them. Together, they reach the Water Mirror and attempt to find a way to transport both Brahms' crystal and the Dragon Orb back to Midgard. At this point, however, Hrist arrives and explains Lezard's plans: to become a god in the pocket dimension he has created by using the power of Silmeria. She asks for help in rescuing her, and the party agrees, on condition that she releases Brahms and returns the Dragon Orb. However, Freya, who has been following the party, is outraged that humans would dare to bargain with gods, and attacks. Hrist chooses a side and uses the Dragon Orb to subdue Freya. This gives the party an opportunity to escape, but the Water Mirror is cracked in the process. Chapter 6 In the Tower of Lezard Valeth, Hrist frees Brahms, and although she does not go so far as to deny Odin's legitimacy as a ruler, Brahms tells her that she is starting to realize that worlds do not belong to gods, any more than gods belong to worlds. As the party proceeds, they encounter Lenneth the Creator, who has travelled back in time from the future after Ragnarok to fix the disturbance Lezard's temporal paradox has created. She explains the details of the situation, as well as Lezard's origins and joins the group. Proceeding into the Tower, they encounter Silmeria, whose soul has been stored in a homunculus. They defeat it, and Alicia is able to materialize her. However, when they finally meet Lezard, things do not go well. He casts the Sovereign's Rite on all three Valkyries and escapes with Lenneth's soul, his objective from the very beginning. Brahms manages to temporarily preserve Hrist's and Silmeria's souls, but warns the others that they have very little time. He says that they must free Lenneth and volunteers to serve as a vessel for the three Valkyrie souls to join into one once they do, in order to create the one true Valkyrie, the only being powerful enough to defeat Lezard. However, Alicia insists on performing this role, stating that Brahms is wounded, despite the fact that her own body is likely to be unable to withstand the strain. The party reaches Lezard as he is about to fuse with Lenneth to become Lord of Creation. They successfully free her soul, and Brahms releases Hrist's and Silmeria's souls to allow Alicia to transform into Valkyrie. Furious, Lezard attacks, but Valkyrie defeats him. He attempts to stab her with Gungnir, but this appears to have no effect, and he concedes his loss, as he fades away. However, the combined strain from the battle and the wound takes its toll, and Alicia also fades away shortly afterwards. With Lezard's power gone, the pocket dimension begins to seal itself off. However, the party still has a shard of the broken Water Mirror with them to allow them to escape. Rufus returns to Asgard with Gungnir to take Odin's place, upon which Brahms comments that, with him in charge, the undead will no longer need to battle the gods. He then states that, since the pocket dimension does not follow the same laws as the other worlds which are linked to Yggdrasil, he is human in this world and intends to use this opportunity to die, as there is no longer a place for him on Midgard. Arngrim, disillusioned by what he has witnessed and done, initially wants to join him, but Brahms urges him to become the new guardian of the Dragon Orb, showing that he has come to trust him since their first meeting in the Serdberg Mountain Ruins. Moreover, there is no one else to perform this duty. Surprised at first, Arngrim accepts the task as an honour and leaves alongside Rufus, as Brahms faces his final moments. Battle ''Valkyrie Profile'' Brahms is the second most powerful physical attacker in the game, behind Freya. He has high strength and DME, and his PWS has the most number of hits (barring Llewelyn). However, he requires some practice for comboing, as he tends to pause in between his attacks. Attacks *Bloody Knuckle *Deadly Raid *Immortal Blow Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Brahms' PWS is Bloody Curse. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Brahms is the most resilient character in the game, making for an effective tank. He has very high HP, and the ability to replenish it by attacking, as all his weapons have an innate drain effect. All of his attacks are unique, and some are optimal for setting up ground bounces; he is notably capable of performing one all on his own. As a downside, however, his attacks suffer from low multipliers, which impairs his damage output. He will join your party with a Bloody Knuckle, Valiant Helm, Valiant Armor, Valor Gauntlet and Valiant Greaves. His initial skills are God Destroyer, Victorious Vitality and Mind Lock, as well as any skills that Dylan may have learned. He is also capable of equiping the Sword of the Meek, although it does not change his moveset. Attacks *'Bloody Knuckle' - Initial *'Deadly Raid' - Initial *'Ravaging Rush' - Initial *'Soul Shaker' - Level 49 *'Overhammer' - Level 51 *'Earth Break' - Level 55 *'Blood Chisel' - Level 58 *'Smashing Hammer' - Level 61 *'Immortal Blow' - Level 65 *'Blood Rain' - Learned at the Seraphic Gate Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Brahms' Soul Crush is called Bloody Curse. He will say "My strength is the sword of the oppressed!" before using it. Recruitment ''Valkyrie Profile'' Brahms is present on the party in the fight against Hrist if Ending A is triggered. Brahms can be recruited in the Seraphic Gate by defeating him. The room where he is located is locked by a door that can only be opened with a Flame Jewel, so he is only available in the Hard mode. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Brahms joins the party in Chapter 6 in the Tower of Lezard Valeth. Conversation ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' Brahms may have a short exchange with Falx, whom he killed, at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team. *'Falx' :Falx: Brahms! :Brahms: Hmm...You're that rat I found in my castle! Do you wish to challenge me again? :Falx: You say that again, and I'll make you regret it! Boss Brahms Castle In Valkyrie Profile, Brahms can be fought in Brahms Castle as early as Chapter 3. However, if the player is aiming for Ending A, it is recommended to fight him at Chapter 4, as it is easier to control Lenneth's Seal Level that way. The player can choose to fight him ("Fight on regardless") or back out ("Pause to consider"); regardless of the decision or the battle's outcome (if the player does fight him), the confrontation with Brahms will drop Lenneth's Seal Level by 10 points, since he suggests that there are things she does not remember. Brahms have three normal attacks: Bloody Knuckle, Deadly Raid, and Immortal Blow, as well as Bloody Curse which he uses after his attacks unless if avoided 25% at a time while he has at least 50% HP, or 50% at a time when his HP had fallen below 50%. Bloody Knuckle, Deadly Raid, and Immortal Blow are highly accurate but can be guarded often, although they can Guard Crush if guarded. Despite of his sheer ATK, Brahms cannot hurt more than one party member at a time, so it is wise to use Auto Item (set Union Plume to 100%) and/or Guts for the battle. Seraphic Gate In Valkyrie Profile, Brahms can be fought in the third section of the Seraphic Gate, on a room behind a door locked by Flame Jewel (thus he can only be fought in the Hard mode). He will join the party after being defeated. Aside of having more balanced stats, Brahms' attack pattern in this fight is identical (see above). Quotes ''Valkyrie Profile'' ;Battle start *''Hrist, prepare yourself!'' (said during the battle with Hrist on Ending A) *''Lenneth, you and I need not to battle here.'' (said when fought in Brahms Castle and while on the party in Seraphic Gate) ;Performing Bloody Curse *''Feel the power of darkness! Finishing Strike — Bloody Curse!'' ;Enemy killed by Bloody Curse *''So fragile...'' *''Return to nothingness!'' *''Farewell, frail one.'' *''Over? So soon?'' ;Enemy survives Bloody Curse *''Hah! You are strong, indeed!'' *''Hah, a real battle – glorious!'' *''Excellent, you amuse me!'' *''Finally, an opponent worthy of respect!'' ;Counter *''Not likely!'' *''Don't insult me!'' ;Death *''It... it cannot be...!'' ;Battle won *''Hrist, do not worry – this parting is but temporary.'' *''Ludicrous! What was Odin thinking?!'' Etymology Brahms could be constructed from the name and surname initial of Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula, which would be an appropriate reference for the Lord of the Undead. Alternatively, it could also be derived from Abraham, a common name of Hebrew origin with several potential meanings, one of which is "father of many". This could present Brahms as an authority figure in relation to other undead. Trivia *Brahms' appearance in Lord of Vermillion is based on his appearance in Valkyrie Profile 2. ''Valkyrie Profile'' *Brahms is voiced by the same actor as Odin, the Wraith, and Akhetamen. *Brahms is alternately designated as Lord of the Undead and King of the Vampires (cf. his character description and Lezard during Ending A).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4jqQvwqm-I&feature=related *Brahms' character description refers to Silmeria as a hostage, even though Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria reveals that he is actually keeping her safe. *When Lenneth first confronts Brahms, he mentions that he always thought she would be "the one to fill his cold, empty heart".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=291GTC2rjnM But since he expresses no further interest in her, this could simply be the remnant of a dropped plot arc. It is also unclear what he thinks she should remember, as she did not participate in the original events of Silmeria's rebellion. She could, however, have learned about them during one of her previous incarnations. ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' *Brahms is voiced by the same actor as Dylan. *Despite being one of the strongest attackers in the first game, Brahms' damage output is much less impressive in this game. This is similar to what happens to fellow recurring characters Arngrim and Lezard. *Although he uses claws as weapons, Brahms can equip the Sword of the Meek. However, this does not affect his attack selection. *Brahms' realization of his mortality in the Tower of Lezard Valeth is the topic of a running joke in the Dog House cutscenes of the Seraphic Gate.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oSkorbCKRqU Gallery Image:Vp-brahms2.jpg|Brahms character art (Valkyrie Profile) Image:Vp-brahms1.jpg|Brahms concept art (Valkyrie Profile) Image:BrahmsVPL.jpg|First meeting with Brahms (Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth) Image:Brahms high.jpg|Brahms character art (Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria) Image:BrahmsVP2.jpg|Brahms manifests during the Sovereign's Rite Image:Brahms_dies.jpg|Brahms' death File:Silmeria_&_Brahms.jpg|Brahms and Silmeria Image:Brahms lovermillion.jpg|Brahms' portrait in Lord of Vermillion Brahms.png|Brahms background/wallpaper art. References Category: Character Category: Male Category:Pugilist Category:Undead